Leah's Story
by MiZZ SaHurr
Summary: No one could imprint on Leah nor could she imprint on someone. Well that's what she thought, but what happens when someone does? How does Leah react? Set after BD. Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer. WARNING: Breaking Dawn Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I am not SM, or else Leah would have gotten a happy ending..well she did in a way, but she would found someone is what i mean. But i'm not SM, so i write fanfiction. I hate how all my DC's sound the same.

Leah POV

It's almost disgusting. Seeing them go crazy like that. Part of me thinks that maybe if _imprinting _wasn't one of the reasons I was so bitter, I would be happy-no happier-for them. Seeing Quil and Jake go goo-goo ga-ga over their stupid 3 year olds. Wait, excuse me, three-year old and three-year old-looking half-breed. Okay, so I'm not the nicest person, hell, I don't think I have the ability to be nice anymore. But let's see, the man I loved with my heart and soul, Sam Uley, disappeared for two weeks, then went on _imprinted_ on my cousin (basically sister), and then I killed my dad. Sure everyone says it's really not my fault, but who else is to blame? Seth? Please, like the boy could even hurt a fly. Nope, my dad didn't die because my brother phased so young. He suffered from a heart attack because I, being his _**daughter**_, phased. So, that's pretty much my life story. The bitch, Leah Clearwater. Literally, the only female werewolf in history.

I almost gag, not only looking at them, but also thinking about how for a fraction of a second, I thought it was cute. Of course, Jake would give Nessie ice cream without her even asking, and I used to think he was crazy about Bella. Which he was...Confused? Let me back up. Nessie is a half-human, half-vampire, her mom had her when she was human , then got changed into a vamp in the process. Her mom being Bella, wife of Edward aka mind-reading leech. Edward left Bella, then she became best friends with Jacob, who started turning into a werewolf like the rest of us. Jake fell in love with (or so he thought) and then Edward came back and Bella went back to him. They get married, and get pregnant. Sam decides to kill her, Jake leaves, Seth and I follow. Seth, because he idolizes Jake, and me well...you can't blame me for wanting to get away from Sam. Edward and Bella have the half-breed, Jake _imprints_ on her and happily ever after. Well almost, there were some royal leeches, the Volturi, who came to check out Renesmee (that's the half-breed's full name, weird, I know), then she gets saved by another half-breed, Nahuel (I wonder if all of them have weird names) and happily ever after, for real this time.

Seeing Jake look at Nessie, and Quil look at Claire, reminds me of how Sam looks at Emily. And it hurts, still. After all this time, I'm so weak, I can't move on. I can't let go, no matter how hard I try. But he's happy, and I'm happy for him, even though I can't bear to watch them together. A tear rolls my down my cheek, but I wipe it before it's noticeable.

"Attention all pedophiles, oh I mean Jacob and Quil". They glare at me, but I still smirk. "It's time for your child brides to go home. Claire's parents are coming home today, and Edward wanted Nessie home early."

Both nod their heads and head out, to drop their precious little imprints. Imprinting is horrible. I hate it. Many reasons.

1. It took Sam _and _Emily away from me.

2. Why would anyone wanna be forced to love someone because of some stupid connection?

3. I would rather someone love me for who I am, again not because it's destined through some connection.

4. I don't wanna someone else to rule my life, the way Nessie rules Jake's or Claire rules Quil's or how Jared would jump off a cliff if Kim asked him too, or how Paul tries to be nice (haha, what a joke) because Rachel asked him to. Or how Sam looks at Emily in a way he never looked at me.

5. And the main reason I hate imprinting, I know I will never will be able, or that anyone would ever imprint on me.

A/N: Okay, so maybe not as great as I thought it would be but it's not bad, I don't think. The more reviews I get, the more I will update. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

1John's POV

"I love you, son".

Those were my mom's last words, as she stopped breathing on that hospital bed. I couldn't stop the tears falling freely from my eyes. This morning, my mom finally told me who my dad had been. He was a man from a Quileute Reservation in La Push, Washington. Even though he had never married my mom, she still loved him. And for that I hated him. Mom even said that she was glad she was dying, because he died a few years ago, and maybe she could finally be with him. She also said I had a brother, Sam.

A/N: Sorry, I know it's short and quite bad frankly speaking, but I had to introduce him somehow. Also, I named him John because I couldn't think of anything else. If anyone has ANY suggestions, for his name or otherwise, please let me know. And even if you don't please review anyway!!!


	3. Chapter 3

1Leah's POV

"Leah! Leah! LEAH!!! GUESS WHAT?"

So much relaxing a nap at Jacob's house. Why not at mine you ask? Because I didn't want to stick around my mom and Charlie ruining my innocence.

"What, Seth?"

"I IMPRINTED!!!!!"

Oh boy, and another bites the dust. My sweet little (sarcasm, well depends actually, but right now sarcasm) brother has also imprinted. Now that leaves me, as the only un-imprinted in the pack. Embry found some weird girl when he went up to Makah with his mom a few weeks ago. Now Seth found someone. So now I'm the only one who doesn't have an imprint. Maybe I will get one soon, oh wait, that's right, I can't imprint.

"Congratulations, kid". I say as unenthusiastically as I can.

"Jeez, Leah, can't you be happy for the kid?" Jacob puts in. And then adds "I'm very happy for you, Seth".

"Is that an order, oh All Mighty Alpha?" I say, knowing he would get annoyed.

"Just shut up, Leah." he says.

"Oh, fine. You guys ruin everything. I'm about to go pick up Embry and then Quil from Emily's. Later guys."

Embry's car broke down, and since Jake was about to head over to the leeches', it's my responsibility as beta. Or at least that's what Jake told me. That and he was lazy. We are all hanging out at Jake's today. Billy is in Seattle, having a doctor check his legs again. So, now I'm picking up Embry, and since I was out anyway, "might as well pick up Quil too". Again courtesy of Jacob Black. I still kinda feel bad about how I used to treat Embry, and how I would always bring up his mom and his dad. But I apologized, and Embry being the softy he is, accepted.

"_Embry, do you wanna take a walk?"_

"_Sure, Leah?"_

"_Listen, I'm sorry. For always reminding you about...you know. I only did it to hurt Sam. I didn't think about how it would affect everyone else. I promise I won't do it anymore."_

"_It's all right, Leah. Really it is. I know we have all been hard on you. But we do care about you, Leah. We're your brothers. And we love you."_

"_Thanks, Embry."_

"_No problem, Leah. Friends?"_

"_Nope, brothers or brother and sister. Whatever."_

"Hey, Leah.", my mind snapped from the memory immediately.

"Hey, Embry. Hurry up, will you? I don't have all day. We also have to stop by Sam and Emily's and pick up Quil. Claire's parents are here, and she's going home. So you better have some good stuff on your sleeve." Embry was basically the emotional caretaker of the pack. Whenever someone was sad, angry, or depressed (besides me, because that's just in my nature now), and Quil would probably need his help.

"All right, let's go."

We arrived at Sam and Emily's house in like five minutes. It was really quiet, which was unusual. I know what you're thinking. If it hurts so much, why am I here? Well, in all honestly, I owe a lot to my pack. If it weren't for them, I'm the beta, and they are my family. I know it probably doesn't seem like I care about people, and I don't. Except for my family.

"QUIIIIIIILLLLLLLL!!!!!!!" I yelled. "Hurry up."

"Shh, Leah. Do you have to be so loud?" Embry said.

I was just about to say something when I heard someone crying. I went into a room, and saw Sam holding Emily.

"Richard and Hannah's plane crashed. No one survived."

Aww, poor Claire. I mean, I may be a bitch, but the little three-year old just lost her parents. My heart went out to her. She was still family. Blood and otherwise, since Quil imprinted on her. Quil's arms were wrapped around little Claire, as she had the saddest look on her small face.

"Quiill, I wanna see my mommy and daddy. I thought dat dey were commin home today."

"Oh, Claire, sweetheart. I-" Quil tried to say something, but he couldn't lie to her (being his imprint and all, but he couldn't tell her the truth either.)

"Claire, honey, your mom and dad, decided to take a longer vacation. They went to visit God. You know something, Claire, when God made this world, He wanted it to be perfect. So He made lots and lots of beautiful children. And to take care of those children, He made parents. But then there were some children who were super duper special, so God said, "I'm gonna take care of these kids myself", so then He called their parents back. You are very, very, very special, so God called your parents back too."

Whoa. Who knew I had it in me? I can honestly, everyone in the room was surprised that it was me saying all that...and not Embry, the psychology expert.

"Does that mean you're special too, Aunt Leah? Your daddy is visiting God too, right"

"Yes, it does, Claire." Quil and Embry simultaneously said.

I fell silent after that. It was decided that Claire would continue to live with Emily and Sam, seeing as they were the only immediate family alive, more or less. Claire wanted to stay with Quil, though, so she came with us to Jake's house. Yeah, we kinda forgot about the party/hang out or whatever it was we were doing.

I called Jake and told him to bring Nessie too. At first, he thought if I was feeling all right, but then I explained the entire situation to him and he said it was fine. Claire needed someone to play with so her mind wouldn't wander elsewhere. So I took Embry, Quil and Claire over to Jake's.

I chuckled inwardly as I realized how seriously I had begun to take this whole "beta/pack mother" (since I'm the only girl and Nessie isn't old enough to cook for us yet) role. But like I said, I may be a bitch, but I do love my family.

**A/N: Thank you jazzy56 for telling me about the spoiler warning thing!!! I know this chapter sounds somewhat abrupt or whatever and kinda awkward with the whole killing Claire's parents,, but it's necessary for the story and I won't tell you why, but you will understand once I get to that point in the story (when Claire is older). I would love more reviews please!!On how to improve or if you liked it or whatever!!!Thanks:)**


	4. Chapter 4

John's POV

I bid some last good-byes to Mrs. Nasherly. She was the last of the guests at Mom's funeral. I was going to board my flight to Seattle tomorrow and from there to La Push. I would meet the man and the reason my father did not marry my mother. The reason he used her and threw her away like Kleenex. I wasn't sure what to expect to be honest. What would my brother be like? Would he look like me? A million thoughts swarmed in my head. I guess we would just find out tomorrow.

A/N: I know, I know and I'm really I'm making John's chapters really short, but they will get longer, I PROMISE!! Once he goes to La Push and meets everyone, his character will grow. Also I don't know how long this will be. Please leave some reviews!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Leah's POV

"Really, Aunt Leah?'

"Yep, and then Cinderella and Prince Charming lived happily ever after."

"All right, all right, you two. That's enough. Time for bed, Claire-bear." Quil appeared in the room. Haha, he is such a nanny.

I still don't know how I manage to come to Sam and Emily's everyday to spend time with Claire. I guess I love that little girl more than I hate Sam and Emily. She really is the sweetest three-year old I have ever met. I 'm being selfish, I know. I'm only human, sort of. I remember there was a time when I used to dream of being married to Sam and us having a family. But those dreams aren't ones I like to talk about anymore. I still think about them, when I'm alone. They still make me smile, and then when I come back to reality, they still make me cry. But being a genetic dead end, I won't ever be able to have kids. I glanced at Claire, she was already asleep. I smiled. And I swore I heard my heart shatter when she mumbled in slumber,

"Good night, mommy", as Quil took her from my arms.

I was just getting ready to leave, _before the tears fell,_ when I heard an unmistakable voice,

"Lee-Lee, I just… I wanted to thank you for what you're doing for Claire. It means a lot to Emily, and she means a lot to me. I also wanted to say it's good to see you like this, Lee-Lee. You seem…a bit like your old self. "

Sam, I'm not doing this for Emily or you. I'm doing this for that little girl who just lost her parents. I know exactly what it's like. As for being happy, I no longer have to deal with your thoughts about Emily, so how could I not be happy? I no longer have to hear your horrible voice in my head, so how could I not be happy? I no longer have to deal with you like nothing happened, so damn it, how could I not be happy? Oh, and I'm not back to my old self. I never will be. My dad wasn't the only one who died that day. I did too. I may have killed my dad, Sam. But you _and _Emily killed me. I wanted to _scream _all of this at him. But I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing my true thoughts.

"Go to hell, Sam, go to hell."

I grabbed Quil and dragged him to the car. As I sat in the car, I couldn't help it. I'm sure Quil heard everything, and he will probably hear the stuff I didn't say to Sam later when we phase, but I didn't care. I shoved the keys in his hands and let him drive. We were both quiet on the ride to Jake's house. We all pretty much lived there half the time anyway. Jake wanted us to patrol regularly, even the Volturi probably won't come again, but being the overprotective lovesick puppy (haha) that he is…Well, the patrols run pretty late, so we all just crash at Jake's. We finally got to Jake's after what seemed like hours.

"Well, you're uncharacteristically quiet, Leah. What happened?"

For the first time, in my life, I was at a loss of words. I, _Leah Clearwater_, couldn't think of something to say. After a short silence, I said,

"I'm going for a run."

After I left, I was sure Quil would have told them what he overheard. I took off, faster than any human could manage. Hell, faster than some of the pack in their _wolf_ form. I kept on running and I tried to focus on the ache in my muscles, the physical pain. Maybe it would take away the pain in my heart. When I couldn't take it anymore, I took off my clothes and phased. Well, what do ya know? All of them have already phased, and waiting just to hear my thoughts. Isn't that fantastic???

_Leah, you know, you don't have to come with me from now on. I know how much you hurt and-_

Don't worry about it, Quil. Really, no big deal.

**Leah, I think he's right. Maybe you shouldn't go over to Sam's anymore.**

Jacob, I don't go because I enjoy the pain. I go because of-

_**CLAIRE. **_Everyone said in unison.

_I really appreciate what you're doing for her, but Leah, we hate seeing you hurt. All of us._

_**Yeah, Leah. Do you honestly think that we don't see that look in your eyes when we're all around our imprints? And we're all so wrapped up in our imprints, that we don't even notice you? Well, okay, so we do tend to do that, but still…**_

Embry, I-

_Give it up, Leah._

Seth, please. You don't understand. None of you do. And I don't blame you. I really don't, but you don't understand. I won't ever have children. Claire fills that void in my life.

Then I let my thoughts and memories of the entire day. Me telling Claire the story, her calling me mommy, my conversation with Sam, the thoughts running through my head at that time…and then I couldn't take it anymore, I burst into tears. And I didn't even realize when I phased back. All I knew was I was still sobbing. Everyone else did, and they gave me my clothes. I wore them, and then Seth cradled him, kinda reminding me of how I used to hold him when he was little, and Quil, Embry, and Jake huddled around me. The tears still fell freely.

"I wanna go home." I repeated over and over again.

I didn't even realize when we got home, when Seth tucked me in, because I had fallen asleep way before that.

A/N: When the talking in the heads is going on, the regular font is Leah, the italics is Quil, the bold/underlined is Jacob, the bold/italics is Embry, and the underlined is Seth. Also I think the next chapter is going to be in the pack's POV kinda, well just read it and then you will see what i'm talking about. Then a john's POV chapter and then back to Leah.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is kinda in a general POV. I'm not exactly sure how to describe. No one is talking in a particular POV; it's just the scene being described. But you, my dear readers, are most intelligent, so there is really no need for me to explain this. Same fonts as before, although I don't think it matters who says what because the point of the chapter how not only does Leah consider the pack family, but also how the pack cares about Leah.

General POV (I guess?)

After taking Leah home, Jake, Quil, Embry left. Seth wanted to stay with Leah a little longer. They all phased since it was a lot easier to share their thoughts that way.

**I'm really worried about her.**

_**We all are, Jake.**_

_Yeah._

**Well, what do we do? You know we won't be able to stop her from going?**

_**There is one way, Jake…**_

**Oh hell no! You know I won't **_**command **_**her to stop. Claire means too much to her. Plus you know I **_**refuse**__**to order any one of you.**_

_Yeah, and plus Claire always gets the cutest smile on her face whenever Leah comes-_

**This is about LEAH!!!**

_Sorry._

_**Maybe we should get her to start dating again. We're having that bonfire next week. Maybe we should tell her to bring someone, or maybe we can even set her up with someone!!!**_

**I don't know…**

_I think it's a great idea. _

_I don't think she will agree to it._

**Seth!**

_Seth!_

_**Seth!**_

_Now that we have established my name…_

**First of all, I think Leah's sarcasm is rubbing off on you. Second, I agree with you. I don't think she will agree to it either.**

_How is she?_

_She cried herself to sleep more or less. It kills me to see her like this…I just wish she could be happy like she used to be. Like all of us are...you know on second thought, maybe we should set her up next week._

_Yeah, we should._

_**Who would we set her with?**_

**How about we discuss or think, rather, about this later? In the meantime, DO NOT think about this around Leah, and keep an eye out for guys.**

A/N: What did you think? Let me know. Next chapter occurs when John arrives in La Push and pays Sam a visit.


	7. Chapter 7

John's POV

I was here. La Push. Where I would meet my so-called family. My so-called brother. I looked around absentmindedly when I saw a beautiful girl. Her copper skin told me she probably belonged to the reservation, I could see the Indian in her. She had dark hair, kinda short, but cute. She was tall, especially for a girl, about 6 feet, maybe even an inch or two taller. In one short word, hot. Okay, so I'm depressed about my mother's death, and I'm meeting family I don't even know, but I'm still a guy. She was talking to someone who had the same skin, same dark hair. He put an arm around her, but something told me it was more sibling-ish. Hmmm…I needed to know where the Uley residence was located, and I also needed an excuse to talk to this hot girl. Two birds with one stone, I thought as I walked up to her.

"Excuse me?" I said, and both the girl and the guy turned and looked at me. "Do you know where I might find the Uley residence?" The girl immediately stiffened and her eyes narrowed, but not in pure anger, sadness maybe? I would think about that later. The boy answered,

"Sure, I can take you there, if you want."

"That would be great. Thanks, I appreciate it. What's your name?"

"I'm Seth and this is my sister, Leah."

Hah. So I was right, this guy isn't her boyfriend, I grinned on the inside. Whoa. Why am I getting excited over a girl? I just lost my mom and my life has more drama than Days of Our Lives right now. Whatever, again, I would think about that later, too.

"Hey you ready to go?"

"Sure, let's go."

"Wanna come, Leah?"

"No, thanks. Claire, Quil, Jake, and Nessie wanted to go the museum. I think I'm gonna hang out with them."

"All right, take your time, Leah."

"Thanks, Seth."

"Bye, Leah." I said.

She just glared at me and stomped off. Wow, temper and beauty. Definitely my type. Get your head out of the damn gutter, John.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask earlier, but what's your name?" Seth asked as we began walking.

"John. John Aaron Winters." I reached out my hand. Seth shook it and we continued to walk.

"So you live here, kid?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have lived here all my life."

"That's a pretty feisty sister you go there." Where did that come from? I meant to ask him about Sam.

"She has her reasons. She's been through a lot." Suddenly, he looked hopeful, like he was going to a ask a big favor from me, but apparently decided against it, since he closed him mouth and said nothing.

"So, do you know Sam Uley?"

"Yeah, I know him pretty well. He is a great guy."

"Who else is in his family? Any parents or something?'

"No, his parents died a while back. His wife, Emily, and niece, Claire, live with him."

"Claire, as in the one your sister mentioned earlier?" Here we again. Stupid hot Leah with her stupid hot body and her stupid pretty face.

"Wow, you paid a lot of attention to my sis back there. What are you doing here anyway?" he asked, probably noticing my backpack.

"I'm family of the Uley's. " I wasn't going to tell him my thoughts about his sister. No way in hell.

"Well, we're here." Seth rang the doorbell and a nice woman, about my age, opened the door. She gave Seth a hug and said hello to me.

"Hey Emily, this is John. He's a relative of yours. Well, he needed help getting to your house. But I better be going now. See ya later."

"Seth, I just made some casserole. You sure you don't want some?"

"Nah, I'm bout to go home and eat. Mom made her special grilled chicken today, so I'm gonna head home. Bye, Emily. Tell Sam I said hey."

"All right, Seth. Take care, dear. Bye"

And with that, Seth left.

"Hello, I'm John Aaron Winters. I live in Miami, Florida. And…I'm not sure how to say this, so I'm just gonna come out and say it. Your husband, Sam, is my half-brother."

At that very moment, Sam walked into the living room. Again, my life, the soap opera.

"Are you Gwen's son?"

"Yeah, yeah I am."

"My dad-our dad, mentioned her a few times."

"Well, I'm only here to inform you that she passed away a week ago. And umm…" Well, honestly, I was at a loss of words. What else do I say?

"Do you have anyone back in Miami?" Emily asked.

"No, no I don't. " I said,

"Where are you staying right now?"

"I was planning on finding a hotel after I met with y'all."

"Nonsense, I insist you stay with us. You are after, family." Emily insisted. "Right, Sam?"

"Of course. I would love to get to know my brother." Sam added.

I don't know what happened. All that anger that I rampaged over here with vanished in less than five minutes. Why? _Because you know it's not their fault and you __**will not blame them.**_ Which was true, because, in fact my family wasn't the only family my dad betrayed. He betrayed Sam and his mom too. I'm not sure what made say it, but I said it,

"Sure. But I only brought clothes for a week or so-"

"Oh, you can share Sam's clothes. That's no big deal. "I was really beginning to like Emily. She reminded me so much of Mom.

"Thanks, Emily, Sam. I really don't know what to say. To be honest, I came here, blaming you for what our father did but, I don't think it's anyone's fault."

"Thanks, John." Sam said.

"C'mon, I will show you the guest room. You must be tired. If you want, you can rest, and then if you're hungry, I just made some casserole. Or if you're hungry now, you can eat now, and rest later. It's up to you, John."

She showed me the room. It was great, and oddly, kinda like my room back in Miami.

"Emily?"

"Yes, John?" she answered, as she stopped and turned to face me.

"I think I'm gonna take a little nap. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's absolutely fine. I already told you." She said with a smile. "Please don't hesitate if you need anything, and trust this _is _your home. Don't feel you're some kind of guest. Because you're not. You're family and we love you."

A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Oh, John." Emily sighed, and gave a hug, and for a moment, I thought it was Mom.

"You're just like my mom, you know? She was just like this."

"I'm honored, John. Thank you. That means a lot." For a second, I thought she was tearing up too, "Get some rest, I know you're tired."

"All right, Emily."

And with that she left. And I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: I think I'm going to make the next chapter of the earlier scene of Leah and John meeting but in Leah's POV. Please review. Thank you!!! I love you all!!!! I know this is kinda silly and random, but I'm Indian and most Indian movies are musicals and have songs. And on my iPod, there a playlist of my favorites and it's basically my inspiration for this story. I mean some songs in a certain order really help me write. Is that weird?? Lemme know.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 7, Leah's POV

"Seth, thanks for whatever happened yesterday. I didn't mean to-"

"Leah, it's alright, really. I owe ya ten years worth of tucking-in. So even if you do that for the next ten years, it's ok. Although, I really hope you don't. I want you to be happy, Leah. We all do. Me, Mom, the entire pack, even Charlie and Billy and the Cullens." Seth said, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"You know, I'm really glad for you guys. I may not show it enough, but I really am."

"Trust me, Leah. You do show it. And I think that you've become a little happier."

"Yeah", I smiled. Seth always knew what to say to make me feel better. I felt bad. He was my little brother;_ I_ should be taking care of _him_. Not the other way around.

"Trust me, you take care of me way more than I take care of you."

The look on my face must have betrayed my confusion because he added,

"I don't need to be phased and in your head to know what you're thinking, Leah. I know you better than you may think." He chuckled.

I was about to say something when some guy came up and asked us,

"Excuse me?" Seth and I turned to look at him.

He was good-looking, there was no denying it. About an inch or two taller than me, not that it mattered. And for a second, I felt like I was looking at Sam. I shook inwardly. Of course, I thought that. I was a lovesick puppy. Then he added,

"Do you know where I might find the Uley residence?"

I stiffened. Of course, as Sam crosses my mind, he would bring him up. What did he want with Sam anyway?

"Sure, I can take you there, if you want." My brother, as always, ready to help those in need. One day, the boy really needs to grow up and learn to say no.

"That would be great. Thanks, I appreciate it. What's your name?"

"I'm Seth and this is my sister, Leah." Seth, I did not give you permission to introduce me, I wanted to scream, but of course I won't say anything. Besides, the guy seems in deep thought, not that I'm scrutinizing him or anything, just an observation. Seth must have noticed too because he said,

"Hey you ready to go?"

"Sure, let's go." The guy replied.

"Wanna come, Leah?" Seth asked. Oh crap, I need an excuse. Claire and Nessie wanted to go to the museum with Quil and Jake, yeah, that would suffice for now.

"No, thanks. Claire, Quil, Jake, and Nessie wanted to go the museum. I think I'm gonna hang out with them."

"All right, take your time, Leah." I knew what he was referring to, and even I have grown up with the boy, I am still astonished at how well he knows me.

"Thanks, Seth." I really did love the boy at times.

"Bye, Leah." The guy said. Hah, like he even cared. Not that it mattered. My mind floated to a memory of me and Sam from 3 years ago.

"_You're perfect. You're my Prince Charming. You know why?" I said._

_He laughed, "Why?"_

"_Because you're only two inches taller than me."_

"_How does that make me perfect?"_

"_Well, since you're only two inches taller than me, in my mind means that even though you don't think of me as an inferior, you're still a little taller than me, so you will protect me if I need it."_

"_Oh Lee-Lee, I will protect you till the day I die. I promise"_

"_I love you, Sam."_

"_I love you, Lee-Lee."_

As I arrived at Jake's, my mind focused on reality. That guy really was hot, though. Not that it mattered. The guys looked like they were discussing something important. And when they saw me, they abruptly stopped.

"So, Leah, meet anyone new today?" Embry asked in a manner he defined casually. If you ask me, it wasn't that subtle.

"Seth told you?"

"Yeah, and I'm thinking you should invite him to the bonfire next week. He's new in town."

"I don't even know his name." And I don't want to find out either.

"Even a better reason to ask him" Quill quipped.

"Guys, I-"

"Don't pester her." Jake said. Thank you oh All Mighty Alpha. "That makes it seem like a choice, and it is so not a choice. You're going to the bonfire with this boy, Leah. It's an _order_.

That boy did not just play the Alpha card.

"Fine, whatever." I said, storming into the kitchen to make some food for the stupid idiots I call my pack.

"Seth said you thought that new guy is hot."

"Yeah I did, Embry. So what?"

"Just saying, you can tell us these things, you know?"

I was about to respond when Seth strolled in.

I was ready to kill him. I took a glob of mashed potatoes and walked towards him, and splat!!

And then the greatest food fight of all times started.

A/N: I know it's an abrupt ending but it's two-thirty seven and I need some sleep. I shall try to update tomorrow Please leave some reviews!!


	9. Chapter 9

John's POV

I had a great four days so far. Who knew the time would fly like that? Sam and Emily had been great. I also made some new friends, Jared and Paul. Jared was very solemn and Paul…well, he was kinda a jerk, but his girlfriend, Rachel kept him on a leash. Jared's girlfriend, Kim, was also very nice. Kinda plain, but nice nonetheless. It was really sweet and somewhat sickening to see how much in love they all were. It was like if Emily wasn't here, Sam wouldn't be either. Or if Rachel even got a scratch, Paul would rush her to the emergency room. Or how Jared easily comforted Kim. I wondered what it would like to be to love someone that much, for one person to be your whole world.

It was like they were all one big family. Like Sam and Emily were the parents and the rest were the kids. They acted like too. Whenever they came over, they just helped themselves to the food or whatever they needed. In fact when Sam introduced us, he said, "Meet my brothers, Jared and Paul. Paul and Jared, meet my brother, John." I was a little confused at first but then it became obvious that it was a friendship that went beyond blood. They were all great and accepted me right away. I was really beginning to like it here. There must have been something in Emily's cooking though, because all these guys were tall. Speaking of tall, I have grown three inches, too. Yup, I'm convinced there is something in Emily's food.

"So, John, you coming to the bonfire tomorrow?" Jared asked.

"Sure, I guess. Who all's coming?" I asked.

"Well, pretty much the entire rez. Jacob and his pa-friends are also coming. We will introduce you to them tomorrow. Oh and you will get to meet Claire…she's Sam and Emily's niece and lives here. But she spent the last week with Jacob and his friends. "

"Do you guys know Leah? Is she coming?" I wondered. I figured they would since Seth knew where Sam lived and if Seth did, Leah probably did too.

Sam and Jared froze, but Paul burst out laughing.

"Yeah, probably. Why? Are you planning on asking her?" he snorted.

"Yeah, why not? She is pretty hot. I'd hit that."

"John, I really don't appreciate you talking about Leah like that." Sam said, in a polite voice. But the protectiveness was unmistakable.

"You seem to care a lot about Leah, Sam." I retorted.

"You have no idea." Sam quietly said, in a tone that suggested if he admitted to caring about Leah, the world crumble. I decided to drop the subject. But then Sam said something that surprised me to no end,

"If you wanna ask her, there would be no one more overjoyed than me." Weird. Really weird.

Well personally, I was dying to find out why Sam cared so much about Leah, but I would do that later. Right now, I had to think of a way to ask her to the bonfire.

"Where does Leah live?" I asked.

"The Clearwaters' house is further down the beach. You know where the souvenir store is? You make a right from there and it's the first gray house. If you get lost, go back to the souvenir store and ask for Embry, he can show you." Jared said.

And on that note, I left.

Turns out, I did get lost. So I went back to the souvenir shop. I asked a guy, again very tall, I wondered if he ate at Emily's too, although I had yet to see him step foot in Sam's house.

"Excuse me? Do you know where I might find someone named Embry?"

"Well, I sure do, and by the looks of it you do too." He must have seen my puzzled face, because he added, "Embry Call. What can I do for you?" And stuck out his hand. I shook it. There something familiar about Embry, although I couldn't put my finger on it. Especially about his eyes. Like I had seen them somewhere before.

"Do you know where I might find Leah Clearwater?" Embry chuckled. What was up with everyone laughing when I mentioned Leah?

"Sure, her house is just down the street, but she's probably at Jake's right now. Let me just let my mom know I'm done for the day. Otherwise, she will get worried." Jake? Another guy I have to worry about?

"So, how do you know Leah? Have you lived here your whole life too?" I asked as casually as I could muster.

"Yeah, I have. Leah's my sister in a way, more or less." Oh man, I thought. I hope he wouldn't get mad at me for asking her out.

"So, who's this Jake character?" I had to get to know the competition as best as I could. Embry laughed.

"Well, why do you care? And how do you know Leah?" he asked me.

"I met her last week. She seemed nice. She was really…" I struggled for a word other than hot, sexy. He said he was basically Leah's brother and quite frankly speaking, I'm too young to die. Although I would put up a great fight. I had been getting very muscular lately. Especially since I came to La Push. But that was beside the point.

"Hot, sexy?" Embry threw in. " I know you're probably thinking, that I just said I'm her brother, I am, but not by blood, well…that's another story…but I'm not her immediate brother or anything, so I still know how good looking she is. I kinda had a crush on her when I was like 15. We all did, me, Jake, Quil, and pretty much every guy in La Push. She was everyone's sweetheart." Suddenly, Embry stopped as if he had given away too much information.

"That's her house. " Yup, sure enough the gray house Jared described. Don't know how I missed it before. About four houses down, we reached this Jacob guy's house. For some unfathomable reason, I already didn't like him.

"Embry!!!My man!!!" This also ridiculously tall and muscular man yelled, as if he was trying to get the attention of everyone in the state.

"Hey Quil. This is John." Wait I had never introduced myself. Or I don't remember doing so.

"Hey, Quil Atarea Jr. But everyone calls me Quil. "

"Of course, you already know Seth" Embry reminded as Seth waved and said hey.

"When I was at Sam's, they mentioned something about a certain Jacob and his friends attending the bonfire. Would you be the guys they were talking about?"

"Yep. And I'm the certain Jacob they were talking about. Jacob Black." He extended his hand and I reluctantly shook it. Where was Leah?

Then as if on cue (did I mention how my life was like a soap opera?),she walked in with two very cute little girls. One looked like a 6-year old and the other almost a 4 year old.

"Hey guys. Claire and Nessie want some ice cream. "She said. Immediately Quil and Jacob jumped and made their way to what looked like the kitchen. Seeing me, she immediately stiffened.

"Hello, John. How are you? And what exactly are you doing here? Stalking me?" she vindictively said. All right, Leah, two can play this game.

"Yup, and I have every right to since you're going to the bonfire tomorrow with me." All the guys started snickering.

'You outside. NOW!!!" She practically yelled.

"Sorry baby, I prefer the bedroom." I grinned. She dragged me outside, with a force I didn't know she had.

"Now what do you want?" She asked.

"You." I grinned again. I was really beginning to like her. "I want you to go to the bonfire with me tomorrow night."

She fell silent and it was obvious she was debating with herself on whether she should accept my offer.

"Okay." She said, after what seemed like a really long time. But then why did she look like she regretted saying yes?

But I didn't care. I had a date with Leah Clearwater.

A/N: How did you think Embry and John and Jake knew John?? Let me know. The next chapter as always will be in Leah's POV. Can't wait for the bonfire!!! Reviews are welcome!!


	10. Chapter 10

The last conversation and beyond from Leah's POV

"Now what do you want?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood for fooling around. There was something about this guy that just…never mind.

"You." He grinned again. I really wanted to wipe that grin off his face. "I want you to go to the bonfire with me tomorrow night." He added.

I made a mental chart, thinking about the pros and cons.

Pros

He's hot

It's a great way to boost my self-esteem, and think that I'm making Sam jealous.

If I say no, I will be the only one there without a date…or companion rather. If I call Quil bringing Claire and Jake bringing Nessie "dates", the pedophiles would get upset. Besides, I'm the only one allowed to say that.

Cons

I know I won't make Sam jealous.

Who am I kidding? Even if I do say yes, the boy is going to get tired of my attitude and break up with me. So why bother?

I still love Sam too much.

And for some weird reason, this guy reminds me way too much of him. And Embry too. What is up with this guy?

I don't want to.

"Okay." Whoa. I was supposed to say no. Why did "okay" fly out of my mouth? There were clearly more reasons to say no. But… And why did I feel like I was betraying Sam all of a sudden? And since when do I make mental charts? This is what happens when you spend too much time with a sweet little 3-year old and another sweet 6-year old looking half-breed. Whoa, I just called Nessie sweet. Whoa, I just called her Nessie. Of my own accord, I really must be losing it. Maybe I'm on drugs.

"All right. I guess I will see you tomorrow." I started to head back.

"Everyone's crashing here for the night." Jake said as I walked in.

"Kay, guess I will too." I said.

"But first, we are going for a run." Jake said.

Oh hell no!!! I knew what they were trying to do. They wanted to get in my head and see what had happened between me and John. Nope, not gonna happen.

"Fine, but I'm not phasing." I said stubbornly.

"Okay, Leah."

We all made our way to the woods. The boys all took off their clothes and phased. And we started running. I was easily the fastest, and for about 20 minutes I was in first, but then stupid All Mighty Alpha took over. No one beats me, not in running at least, so I phased shedding my clothes as I ran. But then I realized, this was just a trick to get me to phase.

Shit.

**Haha, Leah. I can't believe you fell for that.**

Go to hell, Jake. Then my stupid mind betrayed me. My encounter with John was displayed for all to see.

_You say "all" like it's all of La Push. It's just us, Leah._

Seth, I'm really not in the mood.

_**Leah, how can you be betraying Sam when you're not even dating him anymore?**_

I still love him, Embry. I can't help it.

_John seems like a really nice guy, Leah. I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself tomorrow. And if you don't, you can always stop seeing him._

You say (or think whatever) "seeing him" like I've been dating him for ages.

**We just want you to be-**

Happy, I know, Jake. But I am happy. I really am.

_**Just see how tomorrow goes okay, Leah? Then we can take it from there.**_

And then Embry showed us his memory of walking with John. Why I don't know.

_**So you can see how much he likes you.**_

**Hah, I can't believe he was jealous of me. But I am undeniably attractive.**

Jake, just SHUT UP.

**Yeah, well, I think that's it, pretty much. Wanna race back guys?**

_**You're on.**_

_You bet._

And with that Jake, Embry, and Quil took off.

_Just give him a chance, Leah. For me._

Why is my brother so nice? It just highlights my bitchyness more. Seth chuckled. And then he ran off to meet Jake and the rest.

I ran to where my clothes were and phased back.

I came to Jake's and saw the boys were playing video games. Wolves or not, boys will be boys.

"I'm gonna go to sleep. Later guys."

"Good night, Leah!!!" They all howled (haha, no pun intended).

As I collapsed onto the bed, I thought of how John had Embry's eyes and Sam's smile. I shot up straight in bed. Where had that come from?? I mean sure I knew that Embry was Sam's brother, since Sam's dad had a rep for being a player. And when he died, he asked to see Embry alone. Embry never said anything, but we all knew. Was John Sam and Embry's brother? Thinking about John and his beautiful brown eyes and sweet smile, I fell asleep. And for the first time in 7 years, I didn't dream of Sam.

A/N: Reviews would be great! Was this chapter bad? I think it started off fine and dipped in the middle and then was sweet at the end. Idk.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I think I cut the last chapter too short. So this is the morning after, continuing in Leah's POV.

I got up. The clock read 6:30. I decided to go down and start breakfast. Yeah, I know. Who thought I would willing make breakfast for boys? But I do owe a lot to them. I'm not as unhappy as I used to be, I have learned to laugh again a little, _and John _a little voice said. A little annoying voice that sounded ridiculously like my annoying little brother. Sighing, I got out the pancake mixes from the cupboard. I also took out the milk and eggs from the fridge. I heated the griddle and while it heated, I started making the pancake mix. I also took out some chocolate chips since I knew the boys liked chocolate chip pancakes. I made the batter and poured some slowly on the griddle. I started another griddle for eggs and began making four helpings of eggs for each one of the guys. Scrambled for Jake, sunny side up for Quil, and an omelet for Embry. Seth, I knew, would fill himself up on pancakes. The pancake was almost done. It was ridiculously huge, and I knew each of the boys would eat at least 6 of those. Jake's eggs were done and I proceeded to make Quil's plate. The pancakes were coming along great and before I knew it, the boys' breakfast was done. 50 pancakes, each the size of huge dinner plates, and four servings of eggs for Jake, Embry, and Quil. I started making eggs for myself, and I was gonna yell for the idiots to get up when I heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Hey, Seth. The rest up yet?"

"Yeah, they are in the process of it. It smells good" he says gesturing to the food.

"Thanks." I smiled.

I was about to head up the stairs, when I saw all of them come down.

"About time, losers."

"You know you love us, Leah." Quil asked.

"Yeah, I do." I said softly. Then I added, "The fact that I made you guys breakfast should convey that." Jake and Embry chuckled.

"I don't see what's so funny. Just shut up and eat." We all sat and began wolfing down (seriously, where do I come with this stuff?)

"The food's great, Leah." Embry said.

"Yeah, I know." I smirked, but they all knew that I was glad they liked it.

After breakfast, Jake asked me something,

"Wanna go shopping, Leah?"

"For what?" I asked.

"For your big date tonight, of course."

"I'm not gonna buy new clothes for my date. Not that it even counts as a date. I don't even care."

"Sure, you don't, Leah." And then he stalked off. I sighed. I don't think I will ever understand men, nor do I think I ever will.


	12. Chapter 12

John's POV

Today's the big day. My date with Leah Clearwater. I wondered what she would wear. I wondered what we would talk about. I smiled just thinking about her. She really wasn't the usual girl I fell for, but there was something about her that just draws me to her every time. As I stared in the mirror, and I finally noticed what was so familiar about Embry's eyes, they were mine. That was all I could think about as I went to the kitchen.

"Good morning, John." Sam said.

"Is Embry our brother?" I blurted. Why am I always so tactless when it comes to this?

"Who told you?" He asked.

"I figured it out. Embry and I both have the same eyes. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure how you'd take it, and I didn't want you to leave. You have just arrived. But if you hate us for keeping that from you, I understand." The pain was evident on Sam's face.

"No, Sam. I'm not mad. Upset, sure, but it will take a lot more for me to hate you."

"John, after the bonfire tonight, we really need to talk. I…well, it's just really important. Okay?"

"Sure, Sam." I said, wondering what this could be about. But then my mind drifted to Leah. It seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

It was about 5:30 and I headed over to Jake's, I still didn't like how close he was to Leah, and she practically lived with four guys. Okay so one was her brother and the other two were too more or less. And she behaved the same way with Quil and Embry the way she did with Seth. But her relationship with Jacob was so different. It was more than platonic, that was obvious. But it wasn't a romantic type of love. It was just…different. Like a love/hate relationship, but Leah had that with pretty much everyone. That was obvious. But I just didn't understand her relationship with Jacob. But something told me there was no romance involved.

I knocked on the door, and I heard someone say come on in, so I went in.

"Hey, John." Quil said.

"Hey Quil." I said. He was holding Claire's hand. I was about to say something, but then that other sweet little girl I saw the other day, Nessie I think, came through the door, holding Jake's hand. And I could've sworn, she had grown since I had last seen her. And then two other very pretty girls walked in through the door.

"Hi, I'm Mia. I'm Embry's friend."

"Hi, I'm Natalie. I'm Seth's girlfriend."

I shook both of their hands and then introduced myself as Leah's date. For some reason, they both looked surprised. I didn't care. I was just hoping that Leah hadn't changed her mind.

"She should be down in like 5 minutes." Seth said.

And then Seth, Embry, Jake, and Quil left with all the other people. It was just me and Leah. I was about to get impatient, but then she emerged. I was sure I had never seen anyone more beautiful. She was wearing a pink floral sundress, a little past her knees. Her hair was in waves and she had the slightest bit of make-up on. It enhanced her naturally exotic beauty.

"You ready to go, Leah?" I asked.

She smiled, and for the first time, it was aimed at me.

"Sure. Let's go."

We walked in a comfortable silence for a while. Then I asked her,

"So Seth said that you guys lived here your whole life," I began. "What was it like growing up?"

She smiled again. Man, I could really get used to that smile.

"It was great. Right down there, when we were little, Seth and I used to make sand castles." I was about to ask her something else when she said,

"Sorry, I'm probably boring you. I'm sure you don't wanna hear about my silly childhood stories. I'm not even sure why I told you. I'm sorry, I-"

"Shh… it's ok. Really, I liked hearing about it. "I said with a smile.

Then she was silent for the rest of the walk. I think she felt a little guilty about opening herself to me. I desperately wanted to know why, but I didn't wanna push her.

"We're here." She said, pointing to the large bonfire that had been created.

Everyone was standing around and talking. The food smelled great. I reached for Leah's hand, but felt nothing. Not as in no chemistry, but as in literally, nothing. I looked for her and saw that she went to talk to Jake and a man in a wheelchair. Then she went up to Quil and an older man who looked exactly like him. I remember him mentioning he was Quil Jr. Maybe this was Quil Sr.? Then she yelled,

"All right, guys. We are about to start talking about the legends. C'mon, let's gather around the fire."

And then everyone sat and the man in the wheelchair started talking about Taha Aki and the "cold ones" who were vampires and then werewolves. I sat alone for a while, feeling a bit awkward quite frankly. But then she came and sat by me. I was kinda mad that she didn't apologize, but whatever. I wasn't expecting her to like me in the first date.

Then, just out of the blue, she got up and left. I tried to follow her, but Sam caught my arm.

"Remember, when I said I needed to talk to you? Well this is what I needed to talk to you about." He said.

"Can't this wait, Sam?" I asked, "I promise I will be back in like five minutes."

"She won't come back. Trust me, I know."

"How can you be so sure, Sam? "

"I know her better than most. Or I thought I did. But anyway, that's not the point. I think we should take a walk. Plus this has to do with Leah."

So we began walking, and Sam began talking again,

"What would you say if the legends you heard tonight weren't legends? What if they were real?"

I laughed. That was just some stuff made up to scare the little kids that were there.

"I know what you're thinking. But it's true." And then he started taking off his clothes.

"Whoa, Sam, what are you doing?" And before I knew it, there was a huge black wolf standing where my brother stood before. And then he told me everything. We're talking the whole nine yards. Then he told me about imprinting, about how he imprinted on Emily, Jared imprinted on Kim, and how Paul imprinted on Rachel. Then he told me about Quil and Claire, and Jake and Nessie. How the imprinting was different for those two. I felt bad for Leah, everyone she pretty much hung out with had imprinted except her. And moreover, Sam told me that Leah probably won't imprint, since she was a girl. But he never had the heart to tell her.

"So, Leah is always so mad because she feels responsible for her dad's death and the fact that she thinks she's a genetic dead end?" I asked, because that was completely understandable.

"Remember how I said I imprinted on Emily, but when I imprinted on her, I had been dating Leah for 7 years." And then he told me his and Leah's story. I didn't know when, but I started shaking uncontrollably. I wasn't sure why, but I figured it was from the anger.

"You know what, Sam? I was wrong. I thought you were different from our dad. But you're exactly the same. You did exactly what our father did to mine and Embry's mom. "

And then, all of a sudden, I had four legs. What the heck happened?

_You phased. It's the wolf genes. Usually when we first start phasing, it's uncontrollable. And it usually occurs out of anger. Try to phase back if you can, John._

I tried and I phased back, and then someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I saw Jared holding a pair of clothes. I realized I was naked and I put the clothes on.

"In all honesty, Sam, I don't know what to do. I gotta go." And for some odd reason, I went to find Leah.

I saw her, sitting idly on the beach, back towards me, but I could still feel she was lost in thought. And I looked at her face as she turned so I would see her face sideways. Suddenly, it wasn't gravity that kept me on this Earth. It was this girl, Leah Clearwater. It was if a million steel cables held me to her, and if I was sent away from her, I would die. I had an urge to protect her, to shield her from all evil, it was my duty. Holy shit, I thought, had I _imprinted_ on Leah? I had to find Sam. Quick.

A/N: What do you guys think? Let me know please!!!


	13. Chapter 13

The Bonfire in Leah's POV

I picked out a knee-length, pink, floral sundress. I hoped it wouldn't look bad. Not that it mattered what John thought. A little make-up wouldn't hurt either, I told myself. The only reason I'm doing this is because the guys forced me too, and…I'm not really sure. It was 5:00. I figured John would be coming over soon. I started getting ready, and I was almost done when, I heard a knock. I heard him talking to Quil and I heard Mia and Natalie introducing themselves. As much as I hated imprinting, I was happy Seth found Natalie. She was exactly like him, in every way. I remembered when he was little I used to tell him that one day he would bring a girl home and I would take every measureable to make sure she was good enough for my little bro. Of course, at the time, he thought girls had cooties and I loved annoying him. Oh wait, I still do. Speaking of the devil, look who stopped in the hallway,

"Leah, John is-"

"Here, I know. Tell him I will be down in ten minutes."

"Okay, Leah. I will see you there. And at least give him a chance." And then he left. But then he came back,

"Oh and Leah, you look beautiful. Knock him dead." I huffed.

I heard everyone leaving the house, and decided I should go down there. But maybe if I never went down, John would go away and it wouldn't be my fault. Haha, I might just do that. But then Seth's voice rang in my head, _at least give him a chance, Leah._ Note to self: Kill baby brother as soon as possible. Reluctantly, I went down. I saw him checking me out. Well, at least I look pretty. Well as pretty as a girl-wolf gets. Which I don't anyone knows, since I'm the only one. But you get the point.

""You ready to go, Leah?" He asked.

I gave a smile, why I don't know. Maybe I'm losing my touch. _Or maybe actually you like him_. Get out of my head, Seth. I mean it's bad enough in wolf form.

"Sure. Let's go."

We headed out the door. I wanted to say something, but I think forgot how to. I mean, I hadn't been on date since Sam and well, I wasn't sure how to react to someone who wasn't one of my brothers or someone who wasn't looking at me like they mentally banging me. Suddenly he said,

"So Seth said that you guys lived here your whole life, what was it like growing up?"

I couldn't help but smile again. I said,

"It was great. Right down there, when we were little, Seth and I used to make sand castles."

Way to go, Leah. Your first date in like a year and half and you talk about sand castles. Great going. Why did I even tell him anyway? It's not like he cared.

"Sorry, I'm probably boring you. I'm sure you don't wanna hear about my silly childhood stories. I'm not even sure why I told you. I'm sorry, I-"

"Shh… it's ok. Really, I liked hearing about it. "He said with that fake smile. Hah, like he really wants to talk about sand castles.

I didn't wanna talk about the past. About my dad. About Sam. Especially not to his brother. Why did I even agree to this? I don't even know.

"We're here." I said, pointing to the large bonfire. Finally.

Everyone was standing around and talking. I went to go talk to Jake and Billy. I asked Billy how he was, and suddenly Jake's face went dark. I didn't press the subject, but I knew that Billy must have gotten worse. I then went to Quil and his grandpa, Quil Sr. I yelled for everyone to sit around the fire since we were about to talk about the legends.

Billy started talking about the legends. John was sitting alone. I felt kinda bad for him. I mean he was my date after all. I went and sat by him. I wanted to apologize, but in the glow of the fire, he looked so much like Sam. And then, it started to hurt. I walked up and left. I don't think I can take it. Could I get any sluttier? I go on a date with the love of my life's brother. I don't think it gets much worse than that. But then I see Jake and Nessie. Okay, so maybe it can be more complicated. Haha. Jake always does that to me. On purpose and without realizing, cheering me up. I decided to take a walk on the beach. I thought about Sam and all our memories. I'm sorry, John. Really, I'm very sorry. I would apologize to him tomorrow. The guy deserved that much. After all, I did basically abandon him.

A/N: All right, the next chapter is going to be Leah's POV again. I kinda wanted to continue here, but I feel this is a good place to end the chapter as I don't want it to be too long.


	14. Chapter 14

Leah's POV

I had to pick up Claire to take her shopping since her birthday was coming up soon. So I headed over to Sam and Emily's. Mom was still sleeping and so was Seth. I quietly took a shower, dressed, and tiptoed out the front door. I glanced at my wristwatch, it was 9:00. Not as early as I thought. Everyone would definitely be up by now. I rang the doorbell and guess who opened the door. Johnny Appleseed. Who couldn't seem to take his eyes off me.

"Hey, John. I'm here to pick up Claire." I said. Then I added, "But first, I think we should take a walk."

"Okay, Leah. That sounds good."

"Last night-"

"Last night-" We both said at the same time.

"Let me go first," I said, I didn't want him mad at me, why? I don't know. "What I did was unacceptable yesterday. It was rude and very disrespectful. But I have my reasons. Trust me, I do."

"You can make it up to me."

"How?" I asked. I wasn't gonna sleep with him, if that's what he wanted. Leah, this is John you're talking about. Yesterday you said yourself said he's the first guy to actually look at you like you're a woman, not just something to screw around with. I was about to at Seth's annoying voice to get out of my head, but I realized, that this time it wasn't Seth's voice in my head, it was my own.

"I want you to go on another date with me. A real date this time."

I wanted to say no. Because there was no way, I would go on another date with John Winters. Nope, nope, nope.

"Leah, I phased yesterday." He said. Whoa, I had expected him to say something else. Anything else but not once did I think he would say that. He continued, "And I do understand your reasons. Sam told me everything. But I…just need someone right now. But if you don't want to, it's okay. I understand, and I won't force you."

For some reason, my mind flitted to Sam and my first date. He had begged-no demanded, for like a week, that I go out with him. Maybe the fact that he was so different from Sam made me say,

"Okay, I guess I could do that. How does tomorrow sound? At 7-ish?" Then I immediately added, "But only as friends though, because I'm really not ready for anything more than that."

Because I sure as hell wasn't. I would not get involved with a werewolf. Especially one who could imprint one day and leave me heartbroken again. Not that I'm falling in love with John. Because I'm not. I mean this was just one more innocent date…as friends. Yup, just as friends. We walked back to Sam and Emily's and I picked up Claire.

John's POV

After she left with Claire, my mind went to my talk with Sam last night.

"_Sam, I imprinted…I think."_

"_Did it feel like there was no one else in the world but her? That a million steel cables tied you to her and it physically hurts to be away from her?"_

"_Yeah, exactly like that."_

_Sam smiled. "Who is the lucky girl?"_

"_Leah" I mumbled, but I was sure he heard. _

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, Sam, I'm sure."_

"_That's great, John. I'm really happy for the both of you." Emily said. "I was just coming to tell you guys that the table is set. Come whenever you're done." And then she left._

_Sam smiled. "Well at least I know she will be in good hands. Take care of her."_

"_I will, Sam. I definitely will." And I will never hurt her the way you did, but I wouldn't say that. _

"_So, have you decided which pack you're gonna join? I mean, now I assumed you would be in mine, but now that you have imprinted, I guess that changes everything, doesn't it?_

"_No, I'm still gonna a part of your pack. Because I don't want her to know about the imprinting. So I can't join Jacob's pack. And I can't stop thinking about her. And since only the thoughts that we want to share will be shared amongst the two packs, we can keep the imprinting a secret for now. I will tell her when she's ready. I want her to fall in love with me, because I know she doesn't wanna be forced to love me. Plus, I like you a lot more than Jacob. You sure nothing's going on between them?"_

_Sam chuckled at the last bit, but I don't think I was to blame if Jacob got too cozy with my innocent, sweet angel Leah. "No, nothing is going on between them. And how do you know so much about her?"_

"_I don't know how or why I do. After what you told me right after the bonfire and after getting imprinted, I feel like I have known her forever._

A/N: I can't wait for the date tomorrow!!!!! Please leave some reviews if you can!! Thanks!! Plus I think, I like doing this better, keeping one chapter and having two POV's. That way I have fewer chapters and can update quicker as well. So do you guys like this way better or the earlier of format of basically the same chapter in two POVs? Let me know. 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I didn't know there was a 15-document limit on uploading documents. =[. But anyway on with the story. This chapter will also be like the last one, with two POV's since, it's really late, and I'm pretty sure no must read the last chapter since I just put it up like 2 min ago.

Leah's POV

As I dropped Claire off at Sam and Emily's, it really was surprisingly getting easier to see the two of them together. Sure, it still hurt, but it didn't kill me the way it used to. I gave Claire a good-bye hug and kissed her forehead. As I climbed into the driver's seat of that stupid car I drove, I saw John from what was probably his room, waving at me. I didn't wave back. What difference did it make? But for the first time, in a really long time, I felt guilty about being rude to someone. I went home, when I heard my mom calling me from the kitchen,

"Leah, honey, can you give me a hand with this please?"

"Sure, Mom." Crap, she probably wants to talk to me about John. Seth probably told her. Why am I worrying so much anyway? It's not like he 's my boyfriend or anything.

"Do you wanna chop up those tomatoes for me?" I nodded. "Thanks. So, Seth tells me you're seeing someone."

"I'm not seeing anyone, Mom. I just accompanied him to the bonfire since he's kinda new and didn't have any one to go with and neither did I. That's it. There is nothing else, going on."

"So he didn't ask you out again?"

"Mom, what makes you think he would?"

"I know he lives at Sam's and I also know you went there this morning to pick up Claire. So did you talk to him?"

"Yeah I did, Mom. And to answer your question, Mom, I'm having dinner with him tomorrow evening. BUT it's not a date. He just started phasing and needs someone to talk about it. So-"

"So you offered him your support. It's great. I completely understand."

"Not really, he kinda wanted me to give him support. But it doesn't matter, Mom. We are just going as friends."

"Oh and are you coming back as friends too"

"Mother!!! This conversation is officially over. I'm going to my room."

"If it makes you happy, based on what Seth told me, he seems really nice." She called after me.

For about 30 minutes, I just flopped on my bed and thought about the day's events. Claire loved her dress. I allowed my thoughts on my conversation with John.

"So another date with John?" Seth said, flopping on my bed too. Does the boy ever knock?

"It's not a date." I said. "Just two friends having dinner. We do it with the pack all the time. It's not a beig deal, Seth." I snapped.

"Jeez, Leah, no need to get so defensive. I was just playing around." He ruffled my hair and left to go to Jake's.

I hadn't even realized when I had fallen asleep. I got up and saw the clock read 4:00. I was about to go back to sleep when I realized that there was light outside. Dang. Had I really slept that long? But again, it's a werewolf thing I guess. We can sleep anywhere, anytime. I went downstairs and saw that John was already here. He was helping my mom in the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, sweetheart. John came over and decided to make some changes in the plans you made. How about you tell her yourself, John?" Changes? What kind of changes? I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this. I knew this was a bad idea. I knew it. I knew it. I knew it.

"Sure, Sue." As my mom busied herself once more, John took my arm, and led me into the living room. I glared at him and shook my arm away.

"Look, I know you're probably upset that I didn't tell you, but I don't I should take you out tonight. I thought about how you said you just wanted to be friends and I figured this would be better. I figured we could have an early dinner around 5-ish at your house and then you and I can go for a walk. Because I want what you want. I can understand how you don't want a relationship now and quite frankly speaking, it's ok. I'm going through a lot, too. Not only with the phasing, but also I miss my mom a lot."

"The food's ready. Seth, John, Leah." I heard my mother's voice ring through the house.

"We should go." I said. John nodded and then we ate. Throughout the meal, John continuously chatted with my mom and Seth. I guess he figured he would get to talk to me later. After everyone was done eating, we all helped clean up. Then John and I stepped outside. I breathed in the wonderful smell of the beach. We started walking and John asked,

"Does it easier?"

"Sure," I said. "It takes everyone a while, but eventually, you can control your temper and can phase willingly."

"I wasn't talking about phasing, Leah. I meant dealing with all of this at once. The death of a parent. Finding out about your weird werewolf genes. That's why I wanted to talk to you, you're the only one who could empathize."

John's POV

That and you're my imprint. But I wasn't gonna tell her that yet.

"Oh." That was all she said. But then she continued, "Yeah it does. It really does. I used to be even a worse bitch than I am now, but I think time heals all wounds. My pack also gave me a lot of support. Well mostly Jacob (I flinched at his name, but I don't think she noticed), but the others helped a lot too." Then after a long pause, she added, "Don't worry, John. You're a strong person. Much stronger than I ever will be, and much nicer too. You will be fine, I'm sure." And then she smiled. I thought I liked her smiles before, but there was a whole new glow, now as if I was seeing her smile for the first time.

'You're really strong too, Leah. I know how hard it must be to do what you for Claire. Seeing Sam and Emily together on a regular basis. And taking of Nessie, even you hate vampires. You're much better than you give yourself credit for." I said, knowing every word was true.

"It's getting dark. I should go home. Good night, John. I had a great time. It was good talking to you." And she started to walk back to her house.

"Oh and John, if you ever wanna talk again, you know where to find me." I grinned and then waved her a goodbye.

Leah's POV

I don't why, but it was really easy to talk to him, I thought on my way back home. He really is a nice guy. I thought he would bring up Sam, but he didn't. I smiled just at the thought of John. Okay, so maybe I was a little attracted to him. It didn't mean anything. Nope, didn't mean anything at all.

A/N: All right, that's all the updates for today. I will update some tomorrow and all day Monday, but I really need some sleep now. I will update tomorrow though, I promise. Oh and I'm thinking to rename the story Time Heals All Wounds. It seems very apt for it. What do you guys think??


	16. Chapter 16

Leah's POV

"Ugh." Today was Claire's birthday and I had to go pick up the cake. I stayed up late night cleaning up after the idiots in my pack. Quil thought it would be special if he baked Claire's cake himself and when I told him I had already placed an order at the bakery he yelled at me saying that Claire would like a cake that was baked specially for her. So then I said that the cake was specially baked for Claire since I made the design myself but how about we cut off the baker's hands after so then he won't be able to bake another cake like that? You know like the Taj Mahal? That earned a lot of glares, but I was used to them. So, eventually since everyone in the pack voted to bake the cake, we baked one. Or excuse attempted to bake one. But that attempt led to my kitchen almost being demolished and then all the stupid idiotic boys yawned and said,

"We're too tired, Leah. Would you mind cleaning up?" Stupid sexist wolves. I can't wait for Nessie to grow up and be the "pack mother" since Jacob is the Alpha and Nessie is his soul mate. Then I will finally get a break. I sighed and got out of bed. I got dressed and hopped in my car. I went over to Quil's and surprisingly all the people from both packs were already there. Well, not all the people. Brady and Collin weren't and all newbie wolves that phased, courtesy of the Volturi aka Royal Leeches, weren't there. I didn't they were coming. Maybe Brady and Collin, but the little kids? Nah. But Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth, Jake, Embry, and needless to say Quil were already there. So were Emily, Kim, and Rachel. I wondered in the back of my mind where John might be, but then decided I didn't care. If he didn't want to be a part of Claire's big day, then that was his problem.

"Hey Quil, I'm about to get the cake and I was wondering if you guys needed anything else." I said, walking in.

"Oh, hey Leah. Well, right now we are all about to start decorating but I have a feeling we will need some more balloons. Claire wanted to have a water balloon fight too and we don't even have enough balloons to decorate with, so if you could buy those that would be great. Also Emily is about to go home and start cooking all of Claire's favorites. So after that we might need you to help decorating. Other than that, I think we have everything else covered. So I will see you in a while, Leah. But I will call you if we need anything else."

"All right, Quil. I'll see you in a while." And then I left.

I walked into the bakery and picked up the cake. Then I went home and dropped it off, I wasn't going to take the cake back to Quil's. Sure I knew Quil wouldn't let anyone ruin it, but if by any chance any idiots (Paul mainly) "accidentally" took a bite beforehand, then Quil would feel bad and Claire's birthday would be ruined. No way I was gonna let that happen.

I went to the store and went to the party favors isle. I saw a big bag of balloons and it had all sorts of assorted colors. (If you're wondering of the difference and sophistication in my speech, courtesy of Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I spend so much at her house; it just rubs off, not my fault.) I knew immediately by looking at the bag that Claire would love it. I had to make it special for her.

"Are you buying those for Claire's party?" I heard someone ask. I turned to see John standing right behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped. I don't why but I was somewhat mad at him for not attending Claire's birthday. Why I don't know. That seems to happen a lot around this man. I do things I would not normally do and for no particular reason. Or reasons I refuse to acknowledge.

"I'm buying stuff for Claire's birthday. I was about to head over to call Emily and ask her to come pick me up. But can I just get a ride with you? Since we're both going to the same place?" and he kept on talking, but I wasn't paying attention. Why was he buying stuff when he wasn't gonna be there? But then Quil's voice rang in my head, _we have everything else covered_. So this is what Quil meant.

"So can I, Leah?" he asked, bringing out of my epiphany (see what happens when you hang out with ridiculously wise half-human, half-vamps, words like epiphany become a regular part of your vocabulary).

"Can you what?"

"Can I get a ride with you, to Quil's house?" That's what he was babbling about for so long??

"I guess." I didn't see the harm in it.

"Thanks, Leah." We checked out and went to Quil's house to help set up the rest of the party.

We all sang happy birthday to Claire, and then she made a wish. After she cut the cake, I went into the kitchen to cut it into pieces and then serve it to everyone. There I ran into Emily.

"Hey, Leah."

"Hey, Em. How's the food coming along?"

"It's great. Everything's done. But how about we keep all the food on the main table, then people can get up and take what they want?"

"All right, do you want some help setting up the table? We can serve the cake after everyone's done eating."

"Sure, Leah." And so then I started setting up the table. Emily had really outdone herself. Burgers and their fixings, potato salad, devil's eggs, grilled chicken, the works. And in really large quantities too, enough to feed 50 people, but I wondered if it would be enough to feed both the packs and everyone else. As if sensing my thoughts, Emily said,

"I have a lot more at the house. I just couldn't fit all of this in my car. But don't worry, if we run out, I can always go and get some more from the house." This made sense, since Sam and Quil only lived like 5 minutes away from each other. "Leah, how about you start cutting the cake? I will call everyone to eat. Okay?"

"Sure, Em." For some reason, this conversation took me back to the old days when Em used to come over for the holidays and we would sense each other's thoughts and finished each other's sentences. Maybe things are getting better. I mean after all, I had called her Em. I haven't called her that since the whole thing with Sam… I smiled. I took out the plates and started cutting the cake.

"You really did a great job" I heard someone say. I turned and saw John.

"I didn't really do anything; Quil planned it all, he knows Claire the best." I said.

"Sure, but you spruced it all up. You told him how organize everything, what kind of stuff would work the best, and even the cake", he chuckled. I smiled thinking about the whole cake incident.

"They were just mocking me probably. Sure they're my pack and they all care about me, but I'm still the resident bitch. They were probably just kidding around. Don't take them too seriously."

"No, the way Quil said it, he really meant it. He is always talking about how much he appreciates what you always do for Claire. He knows and feels how much it hurts but you still don't stop because you don't want Claire to miss her mother or feel like she doesn't have anyone since her parents are dead. The fact that you practically organized this entire party by yourself is more than enough to show that." I don't know why but something told me that he really meant every word. I was attracted to him, there no doubt about it, but he reminded so much of Sam, I…couldn't let this go past friendship. And although I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but something about John made him a great friend. Everyone shuffled in and started the mountains of food on their plates. It was delicious.

"Em, you really went over the top. This is amazing" I said, as I finished my burger. I know I must have surprised everyone in the room, hell, I surprised myself. But I figured if Emily can make an effort to be nice, the least I can do is compliment her on her good cooking. Everyone stared at me like I had a whale on my head or something. Everyone but Emily and John. It was as if they knew I had it in me to be nice. Funny, seeing as I honestly don't think I have it in me myself. Then Emily said,

"Thanks, Leah. I'm glad you liked it."

I went to find Nessie. I didn't want her to miss the opening of the presents.

"C'mon, half-breed" I said. "Claire's about to open her presents and then there is the water balloon fight. I know you don't wanna miss that."

"I want a birthday party too." She said. Seriously, the kid got like five a year!! Didn't it get boring?

"Nessie, you get like 5 a year." I laughed.

"But I want a real one. With my friends and not just my family but a real one that occurs only once a year. But I'm a freak, so I grow incredulously and I-"

"You're not a freak, Nessie." I said, stopping her in mid-sentence. "Sure, you're a little unique, but you're not a freak. There are other people in this world like you, Nessie. And from my understanding, you are corresponding with Nahuel and one of his sisters, right? So, you have someone you can relate to. You're unique and special, Nessie, not a freak. Now me on the other hand, I'm a freak. I'm the only girl werewolf in the history. No one even knows why or how I became a werewolf. At least people know how you were created and what will probably happen once you reach maturity, but me? Well who knows what'll happen to me? So you see, you're not a freak. And even if you still consider yourself one, then all werewolves and all vampires and half-vampires/half humans are freaks, so you're not alone. And then there's me a freak among freaks, so trust me, you're still better off than me."

Then she put her hand on my cheek and showed me images of us being great friends. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"How about we go back to the party, Nessie?" She nodded and I opened the door, only to see Jacob grinning like the idiot that he is. But his idiotic grins seem to get bigger around Nessie. He told Nessie to go back to the party, and then told me,

"Thanks, Leah. I really appreciate you telling her that."

"Oh shut up, Jake. Don't expect anything more from me." I scoffed. But we both knew that if she ever needed me again, for the same reason or otherwise, I would always be there for Nessie.

Then after Claire opened her presents, it was time for the water balloon fight. I had brought shorts and changed. I didn't think anything of it. The pack always made fun of me when I dressed up like a girl. Not that I did a lot but then when I wore a dress, or in today's case, short shorts, they would always say something. And sure enough, as soon as I came out of the room, Seth playfully punched me in the arm, Embry playfully slapped the back of my head, Quil pinched my waist, and Jake slapped my butt. I sighed, exasperated.

"Would it kill you all just to leave me alone once?" I whined.

"Will you ever stop teasing us?" They all asked.

"Of course not." I said.

"Well then how will we ever stop?"They all laughed. I started cracking up too. Jacob put an arm around me and we went to the backyard.

John's POV

I wanted to rip his arms off. How dare he touch her butt? I only had the right to touch her. I still don't like Jacob, just for the record. Just because his imprint isn't old enough yet doesn't mean he can fool around with mine. I started shaking but then I stopped myself. Sam had told me I was much better than anyone he knew when it came to controlling my anger, especially since I was a new wolf. He laughed and said that when Leah first started phasing, she was the worst. I laughed and said that maybe that's why we were perfect for each other. I calmed myself down (and it took 10 minutes, so I must have been really mad) and went outside. Instantly, of their own accord, my eyes were drawn to her. There she was, the most beautiful girl in the universe. And I loved her with all my heart. I couldn't think of anyone else I would have rather imprinted on. I know how everyone thought she was horrible, but underneath that hard exterior was just a small-town girl who wanted to be loved and happy again. I smiled and made my way over to her when

_SPLAT!!!_ Jacob had hit my Leah with a water balloon. And she started yelling at him, and laughing. But I wouldn't let him win…no way in hell I would give up. I filled up two water balloons, and then I threw them at her.

"This is war, Leah!!" I screamed.

"You're on, John!!!" she exclaimed, and as the water dripped off her skin, I knew I had never seen anyone more beautiful. I made an extra effort to throw two water balloons for every one Jacob threw. Before I knew, Quil said it was time the water balloon fight ended; he didn't want Claire catching a cold. He really was more protective than any mother would ever be. But then _my_ Leah threw an arm around _Jacob _while _Jacob _whispered something in her ear and then told _Jacob_ that she had so much fun and kissed _Jacob's _cheek.

Jacob's POV

It was obvious how much John liked Leah. His eyes always found her and a huge smile appeared on his face. It was as if nothing else mattered to John when Leah was in the room, holy shit!!! He IMPRINTED on Leah!! I would have to talk to Sam about this…no I couldn't. John probably doesn't want Leah to know because he probably to know how much Leah hates imprinting, and he wants a chance. I would really have to not think at all. But for now, I could see how much I was affecting him…or rather my closeness with Leah was affecting him. Well, a little fun wouldn't hurt. Every time I threw a balloon at Leah, he would throw two. And then what I did afterward was just the cherry on the icing, I whispered in Leah's ear and she kissed my cheek. I really had to control myself from laughing after seeing the look on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I'm sorry the last chapter was so long, but I just didn't have the heart to stop exactly.

Leah's POV

It had been a week after Claire's party, and I was home alone, when I heard a knock. I opened the door to see John.

"Hey Leah, do you want to go for a walk with me?"

"Sure, John." I shut the door behind me. I figured he wanted to talk about his mom again when suddenly he said,

"You didn't kill your father." Where had that come from? He continued, "He had to go someday or another, but you can't blame yourself. He would hate to see blaming yourself like this. He would want to see you happy."

'But I am happy, John. Really, after joining Jacob's pack, I don't hate life anymore the way I used to. I don't even hate being a she-wolf anymore", I laughed. But I noticed his face got darker when I mentioned Jacob, so I added, "and your friendship has really helped me more than I can express in words. I can see Emily and Sam together now and it doesn't affect me the way it used to. Sure I owe it to the pack for a lot of things. But _you_ have really helped me a lot too, John. You have a been a great friend in these past few weeks." I don't think I have seen anyone happier than John at the moment when I said how much he helped me. I smiled too, because it was all true. Every word.

"You still shouldn't blame yourself for your dad's death though. "He said. I couldn't think of what to say. But he always seemed to know how to respond to me, so he walked me back home. We said goodbyes and then I fell asleep.

"_Leah?" I heard a voice. I instantly recognized it, but there was no way it could be him._

"_Daddy?" I called out._

"_Yes, sweetheart, it's me. John is right, it's not your fault."_

"_But Daddy, I-"_

"_No, Leah. Promise me you will stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault. Please, sweetheart, promise me. I won't be at rest till you do."_

"_Oh Daddy, I promise. I promise." And then the tears started falling. My dad held me._

I woke up and realized I had tears on my face.

"I love you, Daddy. I miss you so much, but I won't go back on my promise. I will never go back on my promise." And then I fell asleep.

_He started running from me. I tried running after him. I shouted his name,_

"_Sam. Sam. SAM!!" I finally caught up with and turned him to face me._

"_John?" I breathed out._

I shot straight up in my bed. This was just a dream. It didn't mean anything. I drank some water and fell asleep convincing myself that my dream didn't mean anything.

_Two months later-John and Leah's friendship has grown and Leah trusts him very much. She has started to develop feelings for him, but refuses to admit them to herself. Still in Leah's POV._

I hate this rain. I hate this rain. We were having movie night at Jake's and who pulled the shortest straw to go get the movie and food? Me, as always. The pack decided that whoever was the shortest would be the one to go get the stuff. Sometimes they weren't as subtle; they would decide whoever was the girl would get the stuff. Or whoever was beta would get the stuff. In short, they always found a way to make me go get the stuff. I brought out the practically half the store and then went over the movie rental store across the street. There I ran into John. That always seemed to be happening. And odd feeling rose inside of me whenever I saw him, but I pushed them away.

"Hey, Leah. What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Oh hey, John. I was just picking up the movies since the entire pack is hanging out at Jake's house tonight. "I said.

"You seem upset about that." How did this guy always know what to say or what was wrong with me? It was bizarre, and what's more bizarre is it completely reminded me of my days with Sam, and even more bizarre than that was that I liked how much John knew in such a short amount of time. But we were just friends. Nothing else…because I didn't want anything else. Right?

"No, it's just that I hate the rain." I replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know" I shrugged. "Listen John, I have to go…the boys are probably waiting for me. See ya around." Although I really liked spending time with John, I really wanted to leave. The faster I got out of here, the faster I could go Jake's and that meant the faster I could the rain over with.

"Have you ever just stood in the rain with your arms open wide? Have you ever let the rain hug you and take away all your worries and pain?"

"What?" This boy never failed to surprise me and this was no different.

"Never mind, Leah. You seem like you're in a hurry. I will just have to show you later." And then he walked off. I hate it when someone does that to me. Acts like they are gonna let me in on some big secret and then decide to not tell me what the big secret is. And what's worse: John knows how much I hate that. I sighed, because no matter how much time I spent with them, I would never understand men. After paying for the food, I headed over to Jake's. We put the movie and it was one I was looking forward to watch. But I just couldn't concentrate. John's words still rang in my head. _Have you ever just stood in the rain with your arms open wide? Have you ever let the rain hug you and take away all your worries and pain?_ And then I stood up and walked outside. I ignored the puzzled looks on the boys' faces when they realized I wasn't getting up for more popcorn. I walked outside, closed my eyes, opened my arms wide and let the rain hug me. It took away my pain, and replaced it with something else. What I'm not so sure, but I thought of Sam and Emily and how much they loved each other. I thought of how happy I was for the both of them. Although I still wasn't sure how I managed to get over everything that had happened. Then suddenly John's face flashed before me. And then I realized, I was over Sam, because I had fallen for John. I opened my eyes. No!! I would not go through that again. I would not fall in love again, not with someone who could imprint and then desert me later. What happened with Sam wasn't my fault, but if I allowed myself to be in that position again, it would be my fault.

"Leah?" I turned around to see John smiling his signature beautiful smile. No, Leah, no. I told myself. You will not go through that again. "I see you took my advice."

"Yeah well, you were wrong. It still hurts." I said.

"Well, that's because I didn't get a chance to finish." And before I could register what was happening, he kissed me. My arms flew around his neck of their own accord, and I kissed him back, conveying all the feelings he had stirred within me. Feelings that I had not felt in a really long time. After Sam dumped me, I had associate love with hurt, anger and sadness. But John had shown me a completely different side of love. One that I had not seen even with Sam. I guess because my relationship with Sam had been based on attraction while John and I started off as friends. And that's all we would be. I pulled away, and John opened his eyes. Then I ran. The tears started falling. He caught up to me and caught my hand.

"Why did you run, Leah? We both obviously want this. Don't even try and deny it, Leah. You wouldn't have kissed me back like that if you didn't feel the same way. So why did you run away, Leah?"

"Because I don't wanna get hurt again, John. You're a wolf and you may imprint someday and I don't have the strength to go through that again, John. I really don't and you know I don't. I'm sorry." My face was wet, not from the rain, but from the tears.

"But I've already imprinted, Leah. On you." What?? And suddenly, all the hate I had for imprinting sprung again.

"You lied to me, John. You kept such a big secret from me. You don't care. You were forced to love me."

"No, Leah. You know it's not like that. If I didn't care, then I wouldn't have asked you to the bonfire. I wouldn't have tried to flirt with you the first time I saw you when I came to La Push. I really do love you, Leah, and I wouldn't feel this way, if you didn't return my feelings. Sure, I was attracted to you when I first came to La Push, but after the imprinting, you needed a friend, not a boyfriend. So that's what I became. _You're _my imprint, Leah. _You _control how I feel about you because I become whatever _you_ need me to be. Please, Leah."

"So because I'm your imprint, then I can ask you for anything, and if I really want it and if that is what takes to make me happy, then you have to do it, right?" I asked.

"Anything, Leah. I will do anything." He told me.

"Leave. Go away from my life. I don't need you here. I need you to get out of my life. That would make me happy."

"No, it won't Leah. I know how you were when Sam left you. You can't go through that again. Not if I can help it."

"No, John. You look at me. I WANT YOU TO LEAVE!!!! I just… I just think that I fell for you because you're a replacement for Sam. You two are fairly alike." I knew that was a lie. And part of me knew John did too. "That and I need time to digest all of this. I… I really am sorry, John."

"I understand, Leah, believe me. I do. How much time do you need?"

"I'm not sure…but you'll know to come back, John. You always do. You knew when to come into my life and I know you will know when to come back." And then I kissed him. This wasn't like the kiss we shared earlier. This had the sadness and complications I came with. Like last time though, it was me who pulled away again.

"Good-bye, John."

A/N: Aww, it almost broke my heart to write this chapter. But it will get better, I promise. Reviews are great, but no flames please!!!


	18. Chapter 18

John's POV

I can't believe she did that. I understand her fear of not wanting to get involved because she thought I would imprint and leave her like Sam did…but after I told her that she was my imprint? What happened? I don't know. All I know is that it hurts- physically hurts, to stay away from her. But I also knew she needed time. When she had told me I was a replacement for Sam, I knew she had been lying. I could see it in her eyes. But what she had said after that, I knew was the truth. I knew that this was a lot for her to take in and I was willing to give her time if that's what she needed. But I didn't understand was why she didn't want me around. I mean (not to sound conceited or anything) I was the reason she started smiling and laughing again. I couldn't be away from her, no matter what she claimed she wanted. I couldn't help it, I started crying. I don't why but I really missed my mom. And I went to see Sam and Emily and I told them I wouldn't be staying in La Push anymore. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I needed to go. Sam had seen in all in my head and understood. I had to give her what she wanted. So goodbye, Sam and Emily. Goodbye, my pack of brothers. Goodbye, La Push. Goodbye, Leah. It killed me to say the last goodbye. And so here I am…away from home, away from my family, away from Leah.

A/N: I know this is short, but there wasn't anything else to write in this chapter. As for where John is, I will leave that up to you guys.


	19. Chapter 19

John's POV

Six months have passed since I left La Push. I can't take it anymore. I glance at the watch. It's 11:00. She's probably getting ready for bed. If I don't stop to hunt and if I run with all my might, maybe I can sneak a glance of her, before she goes to sleep. I make sure no one is outside; I take off my clothes and phase. And I run. Hard. Really hard. Harder than I thought possible. I make it to La Push finally. I see her house, and I crouch in the woods. I see her brushing her hair, and then her cell phone rings. She's smiling, while talking to whoever is on the phone with her. Probably Jacob or one of the other members of the pack. She hangs up and lies down. I sigh and say,

"I love you, Leah Clearwater." And probably just my imagination but I hear her say,

"I love you too, John Winters." And it may be my imagination but it's good enough for me.

Leah's POV

It's been six months since John left. I cried after he did, because no matter what I said to him, I knew in my heart, it was my fault. I had told him to leave. I used to think fate wanted me to be unhappy, but no it wasn't fate. I didn't want to be happy myself. Or at least the stubborn part of me didn't. Now I hate myself for that. It's still hard to see Sam, but for a completely different reason. Every time I look at Sam, I see John. And I miss him even more. I even avoided Embry for a while. It was like John was a perfect balance of Sam's mind and Embry's heart. But then I reminded myself, that one day he _**would**_ come back, and he would know when to. I sigh and brush my hair. Then my cell phone rings. It's Jacob and he tells me about Nessie's latest antics. I laugh, not a fake laugh. A real laugh… the way John taught me how to. I hang up after Jacob is done. I think of how much John changed me and it's like I can almost hear him saying,

"I love you, Leah Clearwater." So naturally I say it back.

"I love you, John Winters."

A/N: All right, incidents like these occur regularly throughout the years. I say this because the next chapter is 15 years later.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Okay this is 15 years later, Claire is 19 and Nessie is matured obviously by now, but neither of them are dating their respective imprintees. Not that it's important, but Embry and Seth have stopped phasing and are aging alongside their imprints. Also the beach thing is an allusion to my other fic, On the Beach, in case you get confused. But I don't think you need to read that to understand the chapter.

Leah's POV

I walked in to Jake's and saw Jacob and Quil trying to comfort each other. What was going on? Oh God, I hope they aren't gay or something. That would be awkward, but then I realize they can't be gay, they imprinted on girls.

"What happened now?" I ask exasperatedly.

"Well, we're just worried." They both said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Well, I'm worried because I have fallen in love with Nessie, and Quil's worried because he has fallen in love with Claire." Jake said.

"Umm, NEWSFLASH!! They are your imprints, so hello!!!This was bound to happen." I say, because honestly, how dumb are these guys? They knew this was gonna happen someday or another.

'It's not that, Leah. It's just that we know neither of them feels the same way. They each know that we imprinted on them, but…" Quil said.

"They do feel the same way." I said, quite confident about my statement.

"How can you be so sure about that, Leah?" Jake said.

"I know because they're your imprints, Jake. _They_ control how you feel about them. You become whatever _they _need you to be. You guys wouldn't be feeling this way if they didn't feel the same way about you." Both of the guys fell silent and I took this as my cue to continue, "You both imprinted on them they were too young for romantic love. They needed older brother/uncle/father figures and that's what you became. Then they needed friends and that's what you guys became. Remember when Nahuel and Nessie dated, Jake? You got jealous, but in the end you were okay with it because Nessie was happy. And remember when you told Claire about the imprinting, Quil, and she said she didn't want a relationship then? You said it was okay because you wanted her to be happy."

"But how come Nessie hasn't said anything to Jake and Claire hasn't said anything to me then?"

"They're probably embarrassed or worried about how you will react. Because they both clearly stated that they didn't want to be romantically involved with you guys but now they do and now they don't know what to do about it."

"So how do we make them do something about it?"

"Oh I have a great plan. Remember what happened on the beach like 16 years ago?"

"Yeah, Nessie and Claire got into an argument because they both got jealous of each other when I paid attention to Nessie and Jake paid attention to Claire." Quil said.

"And they're both best friends, just we like thought they would grow up to be." Jake added, pointlessly. And they both started grinning like idiots. Oh wait, they were idiots.

"Exactly, so that's what we have to do again."

"Take them to the beach on a play-date?" Both boys asked, I sighed. Why me?

"No, silly we have to make them jealous!!!"

"Okay, how?" Jake asked.

"How about we all go clubbing tonight? The five of us. There's a new place in Seattle…" Then I explained the plan to them.

We all entered the club and ordered our drinks. I went to the dance floor and started dancing with random guys. Then after a while, I went back to where they were all sitting and led Jake and Quil to the dance floor. We all started dancing together, and Quil wrapped his arms around my waist while Jake had his hands on my hips and butt. I felt kinda dirty, but I could tell both Nessie and Claire were getting mad. Then Jacob kissed my neck while Quil kissed my cheeks. This continued for a while, we decided it was enough when Claire and Nessie were both fully drunk. The boys took the girls home, and then they went home themselves. Edward and Sam had been pretty mad. It was hilarious just seeing the looks on their faces. Then after one last drink at Jake's with the boys, I went home and standing on my doorstep was…

John Aaron Winters.


	21. Chapter 21

John's POV

It had been 2 hours since I had been waiting. TWO WHOLE HOURS!!! It looked like no was home. I had come regularly throughout the 15 years we had been apart. I would just watch from a distance, but I it made me happy. To see that being away from me didn't kill her like the way it did when Sam dumped her. She was still happy, she still laughed, she was still sarcastic, in other words she was still Leah. But I didn't want her to see me.

I was glad that my love had shown her how to live again. When Sam had left her, she had been broken, betrayed, and ruined. She was miserable and wanted everyone to be as well. I don't think I will ever be able to forgive my brother for doing that to her, but I'm glad he did because if he hadn't then she wouldn't have become my Leah. She would have still been Sam's and imprinting on my sister-in-law would have been totally awkward. But that was beside the point. Where was she? Was she hurt? I was about to track her scent and find her when I saw her walking home. Just seeing her made me smile. Taking a deep breath, I said,

"I'm back, Leah."

"Yeah, I noticed John." Then there was this long silence. Then she said,

"Would you like to come inside for some coffee, John?"

"Sure, Leah. That would be great." We went inside, she took off her coat and went into the kitchen. She started the coffeepot and came out.

"It should be ready soon. How have you been, John?"

"I have been good, I guess. I could have been much better but…" I didn't wanna make her feel guilty but I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry, John. I really am sorry. I honestly don't even know why I did that to you myself. I just hate the fact that you were forced to fall in love with me because of the imprinting. John you're a great guy and you deserve the best."

"I had the best, Leah. You." She was about to say something when I cut her off, "Now, don't say that you aren't the best, because you are. If we weren't perfect for each other, I wouldn't have imprinted on you. And I wasn't forced to fall in love with you. I fell in love with you because you fell in love with me. Don't you understand that? Leah, please, you said I would know when to come back. I'm back, so that means it's time. It's time we…"

"I think the coffee's ready." After all I had said, that was all she could think about? Coffee? She was stalling. She wasn't ready to admit. She always was a difficult one. She went into the kitchen and brought out two cups. She picked up one and put in two teaspoons of creamer and 4 teaspoons of sugar. She still remembered, after all these years. It's like those 15 years were never there. It was like old times, it was like no one would notice we had been apart for 15 whole years. Of course, the whole not aging helps too, but again beside the point.

"You still remember?" I asked her. What I was really asking her was do you still love me? I was hoping she would take the hint.

"Always, John. Always and forever." She said. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Then, why? Leah. You know what don't even answer that!!!" I shouted. If she really loved me, how could she have hurt me like that? I tried to understand, but I couldn't. She even said she had no idea why she did that. So how could I?

"John, you weren't forced, but you were John. You were. You wouldn't have fallen in love with me anyway. Because before the imprinting, before you phased, when you first came to La Push, you wouldn't have cared. I was horrible to during the bonfire hoping that you would go away. It killed me to just look at you that way because you reminded me so much of Sam. If it weren't for the damn imprinting, then you would have just accepted that I didn't want to be with you and you wouldn't have gone through the trouble of being my friend. "She screamed.

"Yes, I would have, Leah. I never lied to you about wanting to be friends. Because even if I hadn't imprinted on you, you were the only one who had to deal the death of a parent and the unfamiliarity of phasing. So I would have become friends with you anyway." She opened her mouth, probably to tell me I was lying, but there was no way I could lie to her. "I can't lie to you, Leah. I have imprinted on you and therefore I can't lie to you. Before you say keeping the imprinting from you was a lie, let me remind, Jake and Quil kept their imprintings a secret from their imprints too. So you can't blame me. Don't you see, Leah? I wasn't forced to love you. I was _born_ to love you." She still didn't look convinced. Or maybe convinced wasn't the right word. She still looked worried as if she was still skeptical about everything that had happened between us. "Ok, you're right, Leah. I was forced to love you." Her head that had been hanging down instantly shot up, and I saw the tears on her face. I wanted to comfort her, but she wanted to hear me first, so I continued, "You know what forced me to love you, Leah? You did. Your laugh, your smile, your eyes, the way you took care of Claire and Nessie, the way you took care of Seth, Embry, Quil and Jacob. The way you always rolled your eyes, the way you talked. Everything about you, Leah. So you see Leah, I would have fallen in love with you anyway, Leah. I would have even without the imprinting. I didn't tell you because I wanted to see if you would fall in love with me the way I fell in love with you. I love you, Leah. And I know you love me."

"You talk too much, John." She said, leaving me puzzled. Then she got up and kissed me. I kissed her back, but this was different than any kiss we had ever shared. She kissed me to apologize but when I kissed her back, it was full of the hurt and pain she had caused me over the years. She kissed back with equal passion and eventually, love won over the hurt and our kiss melted into one which conveyed out true feelings for each other. She pulled away, and I was about to ask her why, when she started leading us to the bedroom.

A/N: All right, next chapter in Leah's POV because I miss being in her head.


	22. Chapter 22

Leah's POV

As I lay on his chest, I thought of how I could not have been happier. I wondered how stupid I was in the first place to let- no to make him go. How was I ever happy without him? I looked at him as he slept. He was the only wolf that I knew that didn't snore. I smiled. He was my John, my perfect John. And I loved him with all my heart and soul. The way I felt about Sam was nothing compared to the way I felt about John. And trust me I had really loved Sam, but we weren't meant for each other. And I was glad he imprinted on Emily, because if I didn't, I wouldn't have found my soul mate in John. It was raining outside. I got up and put on my clothes. I stepped outside, and opened my arms wide. I let the rain wash away my past, as it did 15 years ago, and when it hugged me, I closed my eyes and all my memories from 15 years and our conversation in my living room came before me. And then what had happened afterward. I was about to go back inside when I felt a pair of strong arms circle around my waist. I smiled.

"Did you know that whenever I missed you, it would always rain? And then I would open my arms wide and it wouldn't feel like it was the rain that hugged me. It always felt as if it were you." I told him.

"You know, whenever I missed you, I would always come back to La Push and look at you through the woods behind your house?" So he really was there…all those times when I thought I had imagined him…he was always there for me. I told him this and he laughed. He said the same thing, that he imagined me saying I love you, too every time he whispered I love you through the woods. We stood on my porch for a while, and then he kissed me and led me inside again.

A/N: All right, we are almost to an end. I think I'm gonna show Claire/Quil and Jake/Nessie in the next chapter getting married, since everyone in the pack already is. But I'm not entirely sure just yet.


	23. Chapter 23

Leah's POV

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may…continue kissing the bride." We all laughed as Jake continued making out with Nessie. It got kinda gross though. We had to deal with the same thing this morning during Quil and Claire's wedding and then in the afternoon again during their reception which was also Embry's and Mia's anniversary party and as a gift to each other they renewed their vows. And then I would have to go through it again since Seth and Natalie were renewing their vows too during Jake and Nessie's reception. As much as I loved all of them and as much I cried during all the weddings and renewing of vows, it was still disgusting. Oh God, I thought. Eww. Why did the pack decide that they all wanted the same stupid wedding day?? But I didn't care; I had my John next to me. He had moved in with me now, and when I had told everyone about that, everyone from both packs was so happy. I still remembered Jacob words, 'If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you, Leah. You have done so much for everyone; it's about time you got your happy ending.' My happy ending with my perfect John. I wanted to marry him someday, but I hadn't said anything. I still thought I couldn't bear children and I knew he wouldn't be disappointed with me, but I still had my fears. The closest I ever came to was Claire and Nessie. I gave Claire away this morning. I remember when she and Quil came to me last week and she asked me to give her away. I told her that was the father's job and that perhaps Sam should do that. She said no and that Sam and Emily were her aunt and uncle, not her parents. I said she shouldn't talk like that after all they had done for her; they had raised her like they did their own children. She said that's not what she meant. She meant that while she really loved Sam and Emily and that she really was grateful for everything they did for her, I was the one who would truly be giving her up and so it only felt right that I give her away. I cried and hugged her and Quil. I wished them all the happiness and then I gave her my blessings and told her it was an honor to give my little Claire-bear away. Then Nessie showed up with Jacob. Claire and Nessie were going to Milan for some last minute shopping with Alice. Jacob and Quil phased and told me to do the same, then they shared all their memories from the last 16 years, what I had done for their imprints, the pack, and how grateful they were. We phased back and then I started crying. We all did and then we held each other and said how we would always be a pack. No matter what. Then we all started laughing thinking of how weird it would have looked if someone had come and seen us in wolf form in my living room. Wow, I thought, as I saw the decorations. Alice had really outdone herself. Yeah, who would have ever thought I would ever call a leech by their actual name? But they say people in love do crazy things. Being with John made me want to be inherently good and kind as he was. But I'm still Leah Clearwater and a little sarcasm and insults don't hurt anyone. Then Jake and Nessie finally stopped and made their way to the reception. I danced with everyone, Jacob, Quil, Embry, and of course Seth. They all told me how happy they were for me and that they were glad that I finally opened up. Then it was time for the throwing of bouquets. Since Claire and Nessie were best friends and they were both leaving to go on their honeymoons together, they both were throwing their bouquets at the same time. I was still dancing with John, when I said,

"How about I go see who is going to catch the bouquet?"

"Okay." He said and joined Jacob and the rest. I remember him telling me once that he had been extremely jealous of Jacob once upon a time. I laughed so hard after he told me, I cried. I couldn't believe he was actually jealous of Jacob. Claire and Nessie both stood side by side, their backs turned to the crowd and were ready to throw. Just as the bouquets left their hands, someone pushed me and I caught both the bouquets, thanks to my wolfy reflexes. Wow, I thought that only happened in movies. Oh well, I wasn't complaining.

"Looks like we're next, Leah." John said.

"Damn right we are, John. Damn right we are." I agreed.

It had been four months since we had gotten married. We got married, take a wild guess, exactly a year after Claire/Quil's and Jake/Nessie's wedding. Not because the rest of the pack got married on the same day, well okay kinda, but also because John and I wanted to stop phasing to see if it was least possible for us to have kids. I had been sitting on the porch, drinking lemonade, when suddenly I threw up.

A/N: THE END!!!! And you can probably guess why Leah threw up. So did you like it? Did you not like it? Please let me know!! I love everyone who took the time to review and everyone who kept on reading. Special thanks go out to sparechange1224, sailor alpha tomboy, ari11990, .., Jada91, jazzy56, sandman's lady, KanaYume13 and paniclover. Thank you so much guys for reviewing and encouraging me to keep on updating. I really appreciate the effort you guys made and that you took the time to review. Also I apologize for not asking your permission to write your names on this. I'm sorry, guess I should have asked first. If anyone wants their name taken off, then just let me know and I will take it off. Once again, thank you all so much!! I don't think I can thank you all enough!!


	24. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ

Hey guys!

I was overwhelmed with the response this got, and I decided to write a sequel at the time. Involving John/Leah's kids, along with the rest of everyone's kids. But I won't be able to write it until I am finished with my story The Perfect Plan. So I just wanted to let you know that the sequel will up soon, in hopefully 3 weeks or perhaps earlier. I'm just curious as to who actually wants to read the sequel, because no one wants to read it, then there is no point in me writing it. Here is the summary (ok not the actual summary that I will post, but just the gist of the story):

Leah and John are happily married, and they have 5 kids, a 19-year old son whose name is undecided, 2 17-year old twin boys Karson and Aaron, a 5 year old girl Desire, and a 3 year old boy Jacob, because Jacob won a bet. It also involves all the other wolves' kids, and John/Leah's kids. So if you guys are interested, let me know, so I can start writing it, and then update quicker!! Oh and if it helps, I will leave a note on here first, when the first chapter is up, or you can just add me on author alert. Whatever floats your boat! But it will be a little while till I post that, since I will finish my story The Perfect Plan first. If you want, you can go check that out too, it's a Harry Potter fanfic. If not, that's cool tooJ Thank you for all your support.

So if you have suggestions for the name, leave a review, or PM me and let me know if you are interested in the sequel. Now I shall go and eat some food as my dad is yelling at me, not to mention I am famished. Thank you for all the support Leah's Story got!! I love you all!


	25. Sequel is Up!

Hey guys!

The prologue and chapter one of the sequel are up! I would love for you guys to check it out if you get a chance. You can go my profile, and the story is called History Repeats Itself. Thank you so much for your support!!


End file.
